Happy Landings
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Krabs wins free tickets to a free trip to a resort, he invites his employees, but when their trip goes south tempers may go wild, important memories maybe lost, rewrite of a very old fic, R&R.


landings- This is another fanfiction, I have kinda written this one before, but it didn't go so well, so, now, I am rewriting it, it's been probably what, two years? since I've deleted it, so, you guys, it doesn't matter, ok, now, let's get on with this thing.. R&R.

* * *

Ah, the ocean, such a beautiful sight, with water that stretches across the sky, an endless desert of salt water, life above would surely perish, hope that you're born with gills, but just because you have the gills doesn't always mean that you'll survive. Which, believe it or not, but five lives will be put to the test in a few days, but why worry about the future? Let's focus on the _Now_ of the moment.

Our story begins early one afternoon at the greatest food establishment in the entire ocean, The Krusty Krab. Everyone was busy doing their jobs, that is, Squidward sleeping in his boat with his dance magazine covering his face, the boss in the office taking a money bath, and the famous frycook, Spongebob Squarepants, squirting some mayo on a Krabby Patty.

The dining room wasn't all that busy, slow, if anything, three people if anything, sitting at three separate tables, either talking on their phone, sipping on some ice water, or just eating. The doors chimed open as a young purple mail fish whistled in, he stood at the boat, digging into his bag that hung over his shoulder, "I uh gotta letter fer a Mister, Eugene H. Krabs?" the young nerd read before the sponge jumped out of the window and landed behind him.

The sponge took the yellow envelope from the fish who had been shocked by the sponge's unexpected entrance, "Hm, I can't read the return address-" Spongebob softly spoke before he looked up at the shaking fish, "Um- thanks? I'll bring this to him right away, would you like to order something or- or not." he said as the fish ran out of the building, 'hm, that was strange' he thought to himself as he walked to the office.

* * *

"What is it, boy? Can't ya see I'm busy?" he questioned, Spongebob scratched his head, "well, um, a letter arrived and-" "so read it, my claws are kinda, full, at the moment." he said as the sponge ripped open the top, and pulled out a letter, he cleared his throat.

" _Congratulations, Eugene H. Krabs, you have won! A free paid weeks vacation to beautiful Sunny Side Islands Suites resorts, you and four other honored guests are invited to stay in our resort, where you can bathe in the spa, and soak up the tanning rays of the sun, free food and drinks-"_ Spongebob paused his reading, he looked up at the boss who hadn't said a word.

Spongebob stepped back and shielded his head as his boss erupted and shot around the room, he dropped in front of him, "Ok, son, we're closin up shop for the next week." he said, Spongebob blinked before his eyes started to water, "A, a week?" he questioned as he followed his boss out to the dining area, "Don't you think a week is too long?" "well, we won't be makin any money if we're gone, unless, we sell at the hotel, customers would pay not to have ta eat that stale oatmeal." he laughed.

"I've got room boy'o, you and gouch are comin with me, ya boys worked hard these past few years, and deserve ta get away-" he said before he was interrupted by Squidward who'd magically woken up, "Wait, we get to go to a beautiful resort? For free?" Squidward questioned with excitement in his voice, "We? Free? No, just me and me Pearl, ya didn't expect me not ta charge ya fer a ticket, did ya?" he questioned, "Fifty bucks, each." he said as he extended his claw.

"What! Fifty dollars, you've gotta be outta your mind-" "Am i? I'm the one who won the darn tickets in the first place, and once you think about it, fifty bucks, is cheap, when a single room costs five hundred bucks and not to mention the plane tickets." Eugene crossed his arms, "Awe, come on, Squiddy, fifty bucks isn't so bad, I mean, it's a weeks vacation." Spongebob said as he handed the crab his cash, and Squidward rolled his eyes before he dug out the money and gave it to the cheapskate who grinned and laughed.

"now, get the anchors outta yer pants and get packing, we leave tamarra mornin!" Krabs ordered before Squidward ran out of the building, as Krabs was locking up the building, he had noticed that Spongebob was sitting on the side of the door, waiting for him.

"Yer still here? I thought i told ya to get packing-" "I, I know, but, i was wanting to ask you something, you have an extra ticket, that you're not using, I was kinda wondering, if you could, let me buy it from you too, I mean, my girlfriend, she wouldn't be too happy about me leaving for a week, especially since she called off a whole week for us, and- i'd hate to have to ask for a refund if-" "As long as you pay up, I don't care who ya bring with ya, just, don't say that word." Krabs shivered.

Spongebob smiled, handing him the extra fifty bucks, he hugged him and then ran off in the direction of his house, or, their house now.

* * *

The door swung open with a screech as the sponge of the house backed up inside, his hands were full with gifts. Her ears picked up at the sound of the door opening, Sandy smiled looking behind her, "Spongebob's home!" she said to herself before she ran out of the bathroom, out of their room and down the stairs to greet her man, who she'd been dating for well about three years now.

It was strange, wasn't it, not seeing her in her suit and helmet, it's been two and half years since she'd invented her collar device that allows her to breathe underwater with no problems. Spongebob turned around to be tackled to the floor by his loving girlfriend. Spongebob let out a grunt before laughing, he placed his hands on her hips before he puckered his lips, requesting a kiss.

"Evening, Sandy, I missed you too." he smiled, still lying beneath her, she just leaned down on her hands, not wanting to get up, they could lie like this all night if they wanted to, he brushed the hair out of her eyes, "I gotcha something." he said before he reached over and grabbed what he had dropped, "Ordered these chocolates special for you, and, these flowers too- they call them, roses, right?" he asked, "Heard the red ones symbolize, _Love,_ and _Romance-_ I love you." he softly spoke.

Sandy giggled, leaning down to kiss him, but he stopped her, "We've got to get packing, Sandy- we've got a flight to catch tomorrow morning, a week's vacation to this beautiful resort-" sandy blinked a couple times, sitting up on him, "A resort?"

Spongebob nodded, also sitting up, "Already paid for-" he said as he slid his hands down her sides, "The boss won some sort of contest, and there was five tickets, he had me and Squidward pay for ours, and there was an extra one, and I just thought that, since you have the week off that we could go, and have fun." he shrugged with a spark in his eye.

Sandy blushed, "Ya know, we could always have fun here-" Spongebob looked down to cover his blushing face, "well, not that much fun, don't wanna wake her, do we?" Spongebob asked, Spongebob pulled back and looked at her flat belly causing her to cover it and roll her eyes.

"And, what makes ya think it's a girl? hmm?" she questioned, getting him to shrug, "I, I dunno, I just, don't like calling it an _It_." he admitted before she hugged him.

* * *

It was already morning, and everyone was eager to board the plane, Spongebob and Sandy arrived a little after everyone else, having to get a shower and clothed. Squidward was sitting at one of the empty seats, reading a brochure. While Krabs and his daughter sat in the row across from him, Pearl had brought way more then she should have, but it was no biggie, she was sitting a few seats down from her father, scrolling through her phone.

"Hiya- everyone!" Spongebob waved out to the small group as Sandy followed up behind him, also on her phone, "Yeah, we'll be in by the end of the next week." Sandy said as she nodded, "alright, no, thank you." she said before she hung up, turning to her boyfriend to whisper something to him, and he just looked up at her and nodded before turning to the group.

"You guys ready to rock this week? I know we are." he winked at Sandy as they took a seat next to Squidward, having him roll his eyes and turn the cheek, and Pearl turn to her father, "Daddy, you invited him too!" she whispered to him, having her father turn to her, "He paid their way- can't afford to give their money back now, can I?" he asked having her shake her head and return back to her phone but not before taking a long glance up at him.

She didn't know why she was so mean to the man, he was a sweet guy, and, she paused her thoughts when he looked up at her and smiled, waving, "Morning Pearl, you look great." he complimented, having her smile and blush, "Heh, thanks-" she said as she looked away to hide her blush which he didn't even notice, he just turned his attention back to his friend.

Spongebob walked over to them, sitting down next to his boss, Sandy had gone to the bathroom, he played with his fingers, "C, can I ask you something, sir?" he asked, Krabs turned his attention away from his daughter, "I gotta make this quick, I don't know how long she'll be, but, you know about our relationship, and well, now we're expecting, and, the reason why I bought the extra ticket was because I wanted to take her and ask her to marry me, we'll have to go through the search, and so, I, I was wondering, can you, please, hold this ring, a, and don't let anything happen to it, i'm really counting on you, I'll give you ten bucks." he said.

Krabs looked down at the black box, "Ten bucks, can do- I'll keep it in this bag." he said as he put it in his black suit case, "Dontcha think marriage is too soon, me boy?"

Spongebob scratched his head and laughed, "So is three years-" "Wait- Spongebob." Pearl suddenly interrupted, "You mean to tell me that lady was your girlfriend?" spongebob blinked, glancing at their empty seats, "Yeah, i thought you knew that, just about everyone does now." he smiled as he stood up as Sandy approached them, "Whatcha talkin bout?" she asked, spongebob smiled wrapping his arm around her, "I was just telling Pearl that we were dating." he answered, Sandy just smiled hugging him closer.

Their attention was brought to the front, "Attention flight SBSP183, your flight is ready, please proceed to exit C." the lady on the announcement called over the intercom.

"Alright, babe, let's get going." Spongebob said as he picked up his bag and her hand as she picked up hers and walked ahead of everyone else. Krabs and Pearl walked behind them, and Pearl eyed the couple, "Daddy, did you know they were a thing?" Pearl asked, having her father look up at her, "3 years." he answered as they went on the plane.

* * *

 **Well, this is it for this chapter.**


End file.
